


Untouchable Him

by fallenangel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Past Abuse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney never let anyone touch that part of him and he just forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable Him

**Author's Note:**

> For Mcsheplets challenge #74 Forgotten over at LJ. When I saw this prompt this story just popped into my head. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing, if I did Atlantis couldn’t have been on network TV, plus I am making no money off this.

 

John Sheppard sighed as he held Rodney a little closer and gently nuzzled his lover’s neck. John couldn’t describe Rodney’s smell; just that it was pure Rodney. They had two weeks’ vacation on Earth and they had rented a cabin in Colorado, there wasn’t another cabin within miles. John smiled, he had loved the idea when he and Rodney had talked about their vacation: two weeks of Rodney (all to himself), fresh not frozen food, and of course lots of sex. Hot sex with Rodney without a chance of being interrupted, John knew that his was going to be the best vacation ever. 

Of course sex with Rodney was the best sex ever, so lots of sex with Rodney made a very happy John. John had been nervous in the beginning because Rodney was the first guy he had ever been with. But Rodney was patient, surprise there, but also Rodney was kind of shy and sweet in bed. So they worked up to the sex part. He got Rodney to teach my how to give good blow jobs and Rodney made the most delicious sounds when John sucked his long cock. John knew that he was ruined for blow jobs forever because Rodney gave the best blow jobs period. Rodney would stare up at John while he sucked slow and sweet a look of pure bliss on his face. But fucking Rodney was even more awesome then his blow jobs. Just thinking about sinking into that hot sweetness was making John rock hard.

John pushed himself on his elbow and leaned over Rodney and pressed long sloppy kisses on the back of Rodney’s neck and he slowly began to move down Rodney’s spine. He kissed and licked and nipped he way down ever so slowly.

“Please John,” Rodney half whispered half moan into his pillow. John smiled and he paid special attention to any freckles on Rodney’s pale smooth skin. He love doing this to Rodney, it was like he was claiming the other man one tiny bit at a time. Because he was in love with Rodney and Rodney was his man. John got lower and lower and got too caught up in reaching Rodney’s sweet ass, another thing he claimed as his, that the kissed the scar that vertical scar that adorned Rodney’s back. Rodney froze and moved away from John so quickly that he nearly fell off the bed. 

“Rodney…fuck I am sorry,” John said moving to take Rodney in his arms once again, he mentally smacked himself. Rodney took a deep calming breath and went to John and let him be gathered into the warm embrace of the man he was in love with, wanted to spend the rest of his life with. John gently kissed Rodney’s temple and buried his face in Rodney’s soft hair. Rodney curled into John and nearly melted against him. John wasn’t mad at Rodney he was mad at that damn scar, stupid yes but that scar was the only thing on Rodney that didn’t belong to him. Rodney never let anyone touch that part of him; no one and John really believe that even threat of death wouldn’t change that. 

“Someone didn’t like me moving so much,” Rodney had told him after months of asking, pain was in his eyes. He quickly covered that by brushing it off saying it had happened when he was thirteen and happened so long ago that it didn’t matter. But after this reaction and previous ones when John had touched that scar he realized that it would always affect Rodney. He hoped that one day Rodney would tell him but he knew that it would probably end with him killing someone. John sighed again but this time it wasn’t in contentment. Then John whispered into Rodney’s hair as he held him tighter,

“I forgot,”


End file.
